


Protector

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalex prompts sent to me via tumblr. Mostly angsty in tone but there's some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3 part series of Kalex ficlets prompted to me via tumblr by astradanvers. I'm currently open for prompts for Kalex or SuperCat or Lexstra (Alex/Astra) on tumblr if you'd like to send one, my tumblr is reykalex. Hope you enjoy this fic

“You don’t need to protect me”

As soon as she hears it, Alex knows that Kara is right. However, it’s not as simple as that. Kara sets off an instinct deep within her, one that overwhelms her to help and keep the girl out of harms way even though she’s the superhero one. After all, Alex thinks, she’s just an agent with a gun. Though she can hold her own in a fight quite well, sometimes injuries just happen.

“It’s my duty, to keep you safe. It has been since the moment we met Kara. Maybe I didn’t like it at first but now I can’t imagine not doing it”  
Alex was doing her best to explain and not let the situation escalate further. However, Kara walked closer to her and knowingly took her arm. Alex had been trying to ignore the sharp ache of her badly sprained elbow, unable to hold back a hiss of pain.

“You better not be wasting your X-ray power on me” Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister as the girl focused her gaze on the elbow.

“It’s broken” Kara simply stated, trying to wrap it up in her cape “You need to take more care, I can handle myself…I’ll get you to Hank” Kara didn’t mean that to sound so harsh, of course she was worried for her sister but right now she was trying to keep slightly detached from the situation as she knew that if she focused on the fact it was Alex hurt then the panic and fear would set in and she wouldn’t be able to help at all.

Kara somehow worked out a system of being able to fly whilst having Alex clinging to her front and the girls elbow still wrapped in her cape. They eventually landed at the DEO and were greeted by Hank who was looking slightly shocked at the scene in front of him. Alex was rarely injured, or at least badly, a combination of her skill as a soldier and sheer luck. Alex simply clung to her sister who continued to carry on their way to the medical wing. Kara could feel Alex’s embarrassment at this as they passed the other agents. She was being carried injured by her younger sister, this was something they were never going to let her live down.

A little while later, Alex was soundly asleep on a bed in the medical wing, an IV in her arm helping with the pain. Kara was sat on the chair next to her, softly stroking her sisters hair absentmindedly she looked up when Hank walked in.

“I need a minute” she told him, knowing he would understand. She began to walk out, looking back to Hank who was now occupying the seat she had been at Alex’s bedside and gently holding her hand. He gave Kara a small nod and she left the room, finding the one room she knew nobody would disturb her in.

Kara slid down the wall and finally let her tears out, sobbing out her fear and pain over seeing Alex injured. She accidentally set off her mothers hologram, jumping when it came to life. “Why do humans have to get hurt? I want to protect Alex, but she tries to protect me…and I’m scared it will get her killed” Kara rambled, wiping at her eyes. Hearing the holograms standard “I do not have sufficient data to assist you”, she got up to turn it off, quietly sobbing in the corner for a while. She needed time.


End file.
